Orharqwa Ironhoof
Thank you for coming to my article! Orharqwa was my first toon I ever made on WoW however orginally his name was Krugg and he was an Orc on the Shadow Council server which I brought over to the Moonguard server and changed him to the Tauren that you see now. I'm an Rp-PvPer, which I PvP as Marksmen, and I PvE as Marksmen or when I feel like it Beastmaster which has been my primary spec. I will be updating this as often as I can. ''This page is heavily under construction as of July 25, 2011. That was the last update. '' History Orharqwa or Orca as his friends and allies call him, kept his birth name as a reminder to himself of his father's sacrifice against the Centaurs. He was born in a village close to the borders of Desolace and Feralas. His tribe once was under the banner of the Stonehoof but over time split from them under the leadership of their new Chieftain who called their tribe Ironhoof. This tribe however was attacked when he was still young which the Centaurs took and burned his village to the ground. He managed to flee and escape into the Feralas forest. There he at the age of 40 learned to fend for himself. From his father's teachings in his youth he learned of the lands, the rites of the hunt, as well as the respect to the Earth Mother which is always meant to be due. He taught him the art of surviving as his father was taught like all hunters before him. Many years he remained in the forest moving from place to place gathering food, water, and tools needed to survive. He crafted himself a bow and killed only when he needed to survive, his kills would receive an old rite his father taught him before taking what he needed. This routine would happen for some time until he reached the Barrens. There in the harsh plain he met a black lion that saw him at first as a threat towards his pack. Orharqwa backed off to not provoke the beast. One night a group of Centaur raiders encroached on the lion's den for a hunt, Orharqwa however spotted them coming from afar and prepared a few traps and ambushed them. The lion watched on until Orca was in danger, at the right moment the lion attacked the centaur saving his life. Together side by side Orca and the lion fought the remaining forces and prevailed. The lion slowly began to trust him, allowing him sanctuary among them for a time, and then gradually travelling with him. Orca called the lion Scar and from then on they became blood brothers. His travels take him all around Azeroth, not in the sense of glory but to learn more from the land and its creatures. At the age of 50 he learned of Mulgore and that a Chieftain of the Bloodhoof tribe had conquered the lands from the Centaurs and created a safe haven for the Shu’halo. Orca travelled there to see it for himself. There he met other Shu’halo. His native language was horrible due to not using it alone in the wild, but slowly his brothers and sisters caught him and tried to keep him comfortable in the teachings as he seemed to react upset and angered when surrounded. Over time he learned the language, being able to communicate he speaks his native language fluently yet the Orcish language still remains a hard task for him to speak. His words and sentences would come out either broken or he would struggle on a word, though he still tries to speak them. Over the years he met a member of the Hawktotem and seeking a family again he asked to join. Accepted he worked hard, aiding where he can in scouting and hunting which came as natural to him as breathing. It wasn’t long until he rose to the rank of Tribal Champion and now stands among the elite of the tribe. He showed great pride, until that is he chose a mate. Today he stands by his life-mate’s side awaiting the birth of his future child. A new calf that soon will come into this world not only as a Ironhoof, but also as a Hawktotem. Appearance Orharqwa when he is around others he is in relaxed and simple fur clothing that he fashioned from his recent kills. The clothing is loose and spacious for movement and dexterity as he never likes to feel constrained or wear tight clothing that in any way limits his movements. On his right hand he has a gold ring, signifying his marital status with his Mate. His horns are smaller compared to most of the Shu'halo, his fur is white with spots of black patches on his body. His beard is weaved and maintained in a braid and his mane is most of the time poorly kept clean due to twigs, grass or at times mud is found in his hair. When in battle garments he wears Mail armor that he also spent most of his life perfecting in. His bow, which is always on his person, has a white and black feather tied to the handle. On his right shoulder he has a bone dagger that is placed for easy access for skinning, or if need be defense if he is unable to use his bow in close quarters combat. He wears his Tribe's colours and tabard proudly as he walks among the populous. Behaviour He is a proud Shu'halo that takes his beliefs greatly. He holds great respect towards the creatures of Azeroth close to the views of the Druidic Circle, whom he also greatly respects. If he sees a hunter out shooting game for sport or sheer pleasure he will attack them without mercy. His views in hunting simply are, If you need to hunt to survive do so. No more, no less. He shies from large groups trying to give him enough personal space to go about his business. He never enters or lingers long in a busy city like Orgrimmar, nor does he like tight enclosed spaces. He is at home in open spacious areas, in a forest he is in peace. At times he is seen to be a little barbaric at times, sometimes acting feral and wild. When angered his mood quickly turns into frenzy and he will only calm when the cause of his anger is killed or incapacitated. When Morgynne is with him he looks at ease through any ordeal. Her presence, even when angered is controlled more easily then when he is alone. He has no hatred towards most races save for the Centaurs whom he takes upon himself to kill when he is given the chance due to his village being attacked and his former family taken from him in their raids. He has mixed filling towards the Alliance as he does not trust them, he knows they are enemies but will not go out of his way to harm them unless they provoke him. Religous Views The Earth Mother Orharqwa is very devoted towards his beliefs of the Earth Mother. He spends every day in thanks for what she has given him. Every time out in the hunt he would ask her for her blessing as well as forgive him for any wrong doings that could upset her when he is out on the hunt. An'She In respects towards An'she he tries his best to please the right eye of the Earth Mother. He thanks the eye for the day to give him fire which keeps him warm on cold days and cooked meat when hungry, though he does not fully worship him he respects this eye and tries to show respect in the way he feels is proper. He is starting to learn more of him through his life-mate but still is not one that he truly feels at peace with. Mu'sha Unlike An'she, Orharqwa has the utmost respect towards Mu'sha and her followers of the Cenarion Circle. He feels that her presence and her followers work to be noble and he supports their efforts whenever he can. If it was not for his way of the Bow and close friendship with Scar he could see himself walk the path of the Druid and give his thanks to the Moon eye. But instead he simply tries to show his respects whenever he can to Mu'sha and treats all the children of the Earth Mother with great respect. Companions Orharqwa is known to have a large collection of companions. He refuses to call them Pets as he sees they all have a choice to follow and aid him or leave. His closest companion is a black lion that he calls Scar, this one in particular he sees as his closest friend and brother, the only one to rival his trust towards this beast is his life-mate. Marital Status Orharqwa was blessed with meeting and joining a union with his life mate Morgynne Ironhoof. They wed in the elven ruins in Feralas with their Seer Teodorie Hawktotem as the one who unionized them through blessings of the Earth Mother and her eyes. He is fiercely loyal to Morgynne and protective of her due to his childhood and fears of being left alone. Once he learned of her status of pregnancy through their union he was overjoyed of learning he will soon be a father and has taken it upon himself to try to make her as comfortable as possible to prepare for the child's coming. Tribe Currently Orharqwa is pledged to the Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe. His love towards his tribemates comes close to brotherly and sisterly love. He would gladly fight and protect each and every one of them save for a few that has caused him to question their motives though he never has said anything but kept a close eye on them. Quickly he rose to the rank of Tribal Champion. He has tried his best to train the new initiates, preparing them for the trials ahead. Category:Horde Hunter Category:Leatherworker Category:Skinner Category:Tauren Hunter Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Hunter Category:Horde Category:Tauren